Frostbitten Tragedy
by Maiden of Sarcasm
Summary: They failed to notice it until the last minute. Gale himself thought about the possibilities, but they had been blinded. He and Molly had been having fun and they hadn't paid attention. WizardxMolly Hikari Rated T for very mild language.


Snow was falling, fast and hard in Harmonica Town on day twelve of Winter. The streets were covered in a thick, unbreakable layer of ice that was hard to walk on, resulting in every citizen donning a pair of fine ice skates to travel. Three houses up the street to the left, a white and purple house sat, with the purple roof layered with inches of snow. Our story begins.

"C'mon, Gale!" Molly begged, grabbing Harmonica Town's 'fortune teller', who was quite honestly a wizard, by the hand. Her gloved hand encased his cold, bare one and she started to pull on him. "Let's go get some hot coffee or something and skate around!"

Finally, after hours of coaxing (truly, it was minutes, but Molly liked to exaggerate... a lot) she got Gale to venture outside in his purple, fluffy snow coat and gloves, silvery ice skates squealing down the hill next to the Wizard's house. Men and women alike were skating together, Gill was journeying out of his own house now and waved at them before sprawling on the steps. Gale chuckled and they went on their way.

"Newspaper, miss?" a boy with sandy brown hair offered with a grin to the couple. "Sure!" Molly smiled back and gave him a dollar. A waitress led them to an outside table at the Ocarina Inn, and the two ordered steaming hot black coffee. "Sure is great, eh, Gale?" Molly grinned at him, cradling the mug of coffee in her cupped hands, occasionally taking a sip. "Yes... it's actually nice..."

A song started to blare right above Gale and Molly's table. "Ooh, I love this song!" Molly started to sing along. "_I kn-kn-know a girl who gets what she wants all the time... cause she's fine!"_ To Gale, her voice was whimsical, but maybe that was just the after-effects of this 'love' business. He'd have to research it later, possibly study it for a night or two.

Around them, Kathy and Chase started to dance together on the iced-over street, spinning in their skates. Others began to join in, like Selena and Luke. Molly's voice trailed off as she watched them. Her head whipped to face Gale instantly. "Let's go skate!"

* * *

A twenty-one year old girl sped through the snow and ice quickly to get to the Harmonica Town church. The blonde-haired, sea-green eyed beauty was rushing to get to her sister, Sapphira's winter wedding. The one driving? Her name was Cameron, Cam for short.

A song chimed on her phone and Cam reached down to grab it. "Hello?" she said frantically. "Yeah, Sapphira, I'm trying to get there! I- I know I'm later- LET ME TALK, DAMMIT!" the car veered to the right, smacking into a nearby mailbox. "Beautiful."

The car went back and then drove on it's way, and Cam started to get frustrated. "Okay, I know- I just hit a mailbox, woman! What d'ya want me to do?" fed up with her sister, Cam rolled down the frosted window and chucked her phone through.

* * *

"AH!" Molly screamed, landing on her butt once again. She dusted off her snow-covered pants and got up, giggling. They had been skating for over an hour now, laughing and screaming whenever the other fell down. Each time, Gale helped Molly up. That's what boyfriends do, right? Gale stored that in his mind. He'd have to study that, too...

"Hey guys, didja know that there's a wedding at the church today? Some fancy girl. Sapphire is her name, I think," Bo said as he skated by the duo. "Seriously? We should go seeeeee~!" Molly said excitedly, latching onto Gale. "We should goooo!"

* * *

Cam turned another left and came upon a sign and a bridge. Squinting, Cam could just make out the words through the thick snow. "Harmonica Town," she thought out loud. She revved the engine to let the people there know she was coming.

_Finally!_

Cam was nearly there. Just nearly. Now, if she didn't hit any houses on the frozen road, she would be happy.

* * *

Molly did another spin-jump in the air, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through her short hair and the sound of Gale cheering behind her. Gale watched her perform her little 'tricks', laughing and helping her up when each and every one failed.

Something in the distance roared, but they paid no mind, not even to the others clearing off the road. The couple stopped, listening, but shrugged and went back to skate-dancing. "You know I love you, right?" Molly whispered happily into Gale's ear.

"Yes... and I, the same."

They failed to notice it until the last minute. Gale himself thought about the possibilities, but they had been blinded. He and Molly had been having fun and they hadn't paid attention.

"Out of the... way..." Gale said, and thought he had grasped Molly's hand in his own to lead her away from the oncoming car. Everything than happened then felt like it was in a haze. Slow-motion. A movie pressed to play at minus one level of speed.

Molly and the car collided, and there was a sickening crunch from the impact. She flew backwards into the air, and flailed as she landed with a crash and a tinkle of breaking glass on the table that he and Molly had sat at not two hours ago. He held his breath as a small trickle of blood stained the ice.

_"OH MY GODDESS!"_

_"DID I HIT HER?!"_

_"SOMEBODY CALL JIN AND IRENE_!"

* * *

**Funny how my first fanfics in different communities are always gruesome.**

**My first Animal Parade fanfic. This came from a random, strange dream I had the other night, including me and an unknown boy in a car crash. Also, **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape or form own the game series Harvest Moon or its individual game Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, or any of the game's characters. Though, it's quite obvious that I don't.**

**SONG DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song above, _She's So Mean_****by Matchbox Twenty in any way, shape or form. **_  
_


End file.
